


Catching a Firefly

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, it's okay he gets better, ship angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: “No! No – you can’t!”Zane smiled through the tears. “It is alright, Firefly.”Zane leaned up to catch one last kiss from his love.And the world went black.--------Kai is the one possessed by the Overlord, and the ninja lose both the master of ice and the master of fire. When they find one on Chen's island, they count their blessings and try to move on -But Zane can't shake the feeling that he's missing something.He has a Firefly to find.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Goodbye, Firefly

If Zane ever had doubted his ability to feel in the past year, that doubt was gone now.

He had to be able to feel, because there was no other explanation for the unbridled ache in his chest at the sight in front of him.

Ninjago city was burning.

The flames and dying lights of the city were stark against the night sky. Around him, muffled screams echoed in his ears, along with hurried commands shouted by his team.

The screams suddenly surged, and Zane felt a chill settle in his heart. He watched the figure stagger up over the hill ahead of them, the silhouette black against the burning city.

“Kai,” He whispered.

And if his heart ached before, it was agony now. The least the Overlord could have done was take care of what he’d stolen.

That same tousled hair he loved to run his fingers through now hung in limp strands over a face twisted in a snarling grin. Lovely warm brown skin was paled and blued to a shadow of what it should be. His gi hung off of him in tatters; bruising was evident where bare skin strained under restrictive golden armor.

Fire dripped from his mouth as his chest heaved in a desperate bid for air.

Kai Smith, the master of fire, stood unsteadily ahead of his team, framed by the destruction he’d wrought.

“Come face me, ninja!” He hissed. The sound grated on Zane’s ears and throttled him to his core.

It was chilling. It rattled and rasped with each syllable.

It was wrong.

He cast a look over his shoulder. Behind him, Nya held up Lloyd, his leg tightly wrapped in a haphazard splint. She herself was favoring her ankle; Wu was steadily wrapping Jay’s arm in gauze. Cole was on the ground, the earth ninja barely lucid as Garmadon cleaned a nasty looking hit on his head.

A stone sank in his gut as he looked over them.

They would never survive this.

Kai’s warped laugh echoed out over the carnage, and something clicked in his brain.

He caught Nya’s eye. She gave him a questioning look; he must have worn his regret on his face. “I am sorry,” He murmured.

Her eyes opened wide.

“Zane wait!”

He moved faster than he ever had before, systems heaving with the effort. He blocked out the desperate cries fading behind him, blinked away the tears. He slid under precariously propped electrical poles, vaulted over crashed vehicles.

He slid to a stop in front of Kai on an abandoned street. 

The asphalt cracked and bubbled with each of the fire elemental’s steps. “You shouldn’t have come here, nindroid,” he sneered.

Zane steeled himself against the wheezing voice. “I had to,” he replied. “Kai needs me here.”

Kai threw his head back in a piercing cackle. “Kai is gone,” he hissed.

The nindroid shook his head. “No,” he smiled gently. “He is not.”

Kai had always been fast; maybe not quite as much as Jay, but still light on his feet. Zane found himself dodging and dancing around flames, faster and sloppier than he ever had.

He dodged a fireball; the heat shimmered as it raced by.

He leapt over rubble as he tossed beam after beam of ice at his feet.

His foot caught on a downed line; he yelled at the jolt, and a sharp clang rang out as his face hit the pavement. He turned over with a stunned groan to sharp yellow eyes and a figure kneeling over him.

“I told you,” Kai grinned, “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Zane wrenched his arms free. “And I told you,” he seethed. “I will always be there when he needs me!”

He reached up and grabbed the sneering face above him; his hands settled in a familiar hold.

Frost began to curl from his fingertips.

“What is this – let go!”

Kai thrashed in his grip, but the nindroid held steady. He brought Kai’s face closer.

His heart stuttered at the fresh tear tracks on his face.

“I knew you were still there,” he murmured, eyes shining. The frost had spread to his neck by now.

Kai screeched. “Let go, you impertinent machine!”

Zane moved a hand to the armor, pulling him in. It lit up in protest, casting them in bright white light.

It burned.

“No! No – you can’t!”

Kai’s voice was stronger now; the wheeze was fading. His eyes were softening above Zane’s face, heedless of the light around them.

Zane smiled through the tears. “It is alright, Firefly.”

The light from the armor was blinding.

Zane leaned up to catch one last kiss from his love.

As the burning feeling overtook his body and the light flashed white in his eyes, he felt him kiss back.

And the world went black.


	2. Dancing Lights

_It is alright, Firefly._

The words bounced around in his head, dancing just out of reach of recall.

“Pixal?” Zane asked.

“Yes? Is everything alright?”

He smiled at the concern in her voice. “Yes, I am alright – but I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Who is, ‘Firefly’?” He asked. He frowned when she didn’t answer. “Pixal?”

“I am sorry, Zane.” Her words were slow. Measured. “But I do not know anyone by the name of Firefly.”

He deflated at the answer. “Thank you anyway, Pixal.” He offered a smile at the bars her voice filtered through. “I am glad to have your company.”

He couldn’t place the odd inflection in her voice as she responded. “I enjoy your company as well, Zane.”

~~~

“Zane?! Zane!”

He looked up with a start. “Hello?”

“Come here, you shiny tin can! I can’t believe it’s really you!”

He peered at the face in his cell window for a moment. Stark black hair, deep brown eyes – clarity rushed in. “Cole!” He rushed to the door and reached a desperate hand up to where Cole’s fingers reached through the bars.

Cole’s eyes shined with happy tears. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”

Zane laughed and nodded. “I believe so!” He smiled. “Where are we?”

“Some island off the coast. The others will be so excited to see you! Where’s Kai, is he down here?”

Zane tilted his head in confusion. “Kai?”

Cole’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, but his smile stayed. “Yeah, is he here? I could really use a fireball right now.”

He didn’t like the roiling confusion growing in his stomach. “Who is Kai?”

Something changed in Cole’s face; he instantly regretted his question.

“Who is…” He shook his head. “It’s alright, I bet your memory’s just a little fuzzy. We’ll get you fixed up on the Bounty.” He gave Zane an encouraging smile. “Just sit tight, buddy. I’ll have you out as soon as I can!”

~~~

They were all so happy to see him. He himself was almost in tears with each hug; Jay was chattering away while wiping furiously at his eyes, Lloyd wouldn’t stop smiling – even Pixal’s digital face was split in a happy grin.

Nya’s hug was stiff, but the warmth in her face was real. “It’s good to see you, Zane.” She said quietly.

He returned the embrace gently. “I am happy to be back.” He frowned. “Are you alright? Something is bothering you.”

The question seemed to catch her off guard. She glanced wide-eyed between him and Cole – he turned to the earth ninja, who stiffened and plastered a smile on his face. “Come on, buddy, we need to figure out a way off this island before Chen destroys Ninjago.”

~~~

The battle was hard fought and well won; landing breathlessly at the monastery, looking down at the rebuilt and prosperous continent below them, it eased the new ache in their hearts.

Watching Lloyd numbly step down off of the Bounty, Zane’s heart pulsed in sympathy. There were still glistening tear tracks on his cheeks _freezing with frost he always loved those frosty touches a teasing smile fiery eyes –_

“You okay, Zane?”

Zane blinked. Jay repeated his name. He looked down at the blue ninja in a daze before shaking off his confusion. “I apologize; I was distracted.”

Jay stared at him carefully. “Okay,” he warily nodded. “You looked pretty out of it for a second.”

He gave his teammate a reassuring smile. “I am fine,” he promised. “Just relieved to be home.” The monastery was familiar and yet entirely new; his feet knew the stair steps, but his eyes moved over every stone with wonder. His legs knew every turn to get to his room, but his hand fumbled with the door.

_“I swear Wu always changes which way the stupid handle turns.” He always grumbled that after missions, stumbling and staggering to his bed before Zane could convince him to shower first, please, Firefly –_

Zane blinked unsteadily. Where had that thought come from?

“Pixal,” he said quietly. “Are you sure that I never knew someone named Firefly?”

The collection of pixels frowned in his mind. “Zane, I can find no memories of such a person. Are you alright?”

He shook the thought out of his head. “I am alright,” he replied quietly. “I believe my mind is just settling, that is all.”

Pixal nodded in agreement. “It has certainly been a long…” she trailed off.

Zane smiled gently. “A long day does not quite cover it, does it?” He asked.

“No, it really does not,” she murmured as he laid on his bed.

He stared up at a strangely familiar ceiling. “I promise, Pixal, we will find a body for you.”

She flickered as he began slipping into sleep. “And your Firefly,” she murmured quietly.


	3. Faded Glow

_…needs me here…_

_…always be there when…needs me…_

The world was soupy.

Someone would laugh at him for using that word. Someone – someone red? Or maybe – maybe blue? Blue and red – and gold. They would laugh at using soup to describe anything, but especially the world.

The description fit, though. He floated, aimless, in the soup of the world. Something was pulling him, but just as insistent was a draw in the opposite direction.

 _“Not yet”_ it insisted.

 _“Now!”_ the other direction demanded.

He couldn’t decide which one; so there he sat. Floating. In a world he could only call soupy, no matter how ridiculous they might think that sounded.

They would laugh, if they weren’t so sad, his mind mused.

Sad?

Why were they sad? Was it because of the soupy air?

No, his mind supplied. No, he had – he had done something. Something bad.

What did he do?

Panic swirled in his brain while his memory grasped and strained for an answer, but nothing bubbled to the surface.

What was he looking for again?

He would know. He always knew. He should ask –

Who was he? His brain called out for something to fill in the blank. White blanketed his mind.

White – white and blue and cold and clear and soft like –

Snow.

Snowball.

Something twisted in his chest. He wanted his snowball. He didn’t know what his snowball was, or who it could be, but his heart ached for him.

He cried out, and the incessant pull of _Not Yet_ yanked him into an inky black.

~~~

He opened his eyes and stared straight into brilliant blue.

_Him._

He reached out for the beautiful color. He whined when it blinked and danced out of his way.

“Come back,” he called. “Wait!”

He didn’t mean to; he couldn’t help the wisps of flame that sparked from his hands. He flinched with guilt as the blue dodged backwards with a cry.

It flashed brightly in a blinding light of white, and the world faded around him as exhaustion settled into his being.

~~~

Zane sat up with a gasp.

“Are you alright?” Pixal asked in concern. Zane held a hand to his head with a wince.

“I,” he shook his head. “I believe so,”

Pixal’s voice rang with worry. “Was it another dream? Was it the ice dragon?”

He blinked; his core was pulsing in his chest, but he couldn’t remember a single thing. “I do not know,” he whispered. “I,”

He stood shook the confusion away. “It must have just been a nightmare.” He decided. 

~~~

He was back in the soup.

He wasn’t happy to be back in the soup.

He had almost – almost – done something. He thought. Maybe? There was blue – and light – and a warm feeling.

The blue had felt safe.

He idly stared at his hands. His fingers blurred in the shifting current of the world around him. Whatever he’d done…it hurt the blue. It – he couldn’t have burned it – could he?

Blue didn’t get burned, that didn’t make sense. Blue couldn’t get burned, he knew that much.

“Kai?”

He blinked. Kai…Kai was – was something – he should know Kai.

“Kai!”

He turned to the voice and tilted his head in confused curiosity.

The voice came from a man; he looked upset. His gray hair floated in the shifting atmosphere of the world; his black robe fluttered around him as he rushed to where he floated. His weathered purple eyes scanned over him with urgency. “What in Ninjago are you doing here?”

He moved out of the way of the man’s hands.

He kept talking. “We knew – we assumed you were gone, but how – why would you be sent here, of all realms?” His eyes looked panicked. The man kept trying to grab at his face; he just moved out of reach with every step. “Kai, stop moving!”

“Am I Kai?” he asked.

This startled the man. “What?”

He stumbled over his words. “I – you keep saying Kai.” He fumbled with his hands. “Am I Kai?”

The man’s face faltered before he gave a gentle smile. “Yes,” he replied. “Yes, you are.”

His eyebrows furrowed.

“Kai, do you know who I am?”

A flash of guilt rang through him. “No,” he admitted. The man’s face pinched in concern. “You know me.” It wasn’t a question.¬¬ The man nodded in confirmation. He – Kai, his name was Kai – looked up in excitement. “You know me! Do you know my snowball?”

The question took the man aback; he blinked, and his face softened. “Well, Kai,” he gently began. “I do know someone that you would call ‘snowball’,” he said.

Kai beamed. “You can take me to him!”

The man’s face fell again. “I’m sorry Kai, but I don’t think I can.” He gently denied. “I’m afraid we are beyond his reach.”


	4. Dimmed Lights

“Kai, I’m telling you, it makes no sense!”

Kai rolled his eyes at Garmadon’s concerned voice. “And I’m telling you, it happened!”

Garmadon frowned up at him. “Kai, I don’t doubt that something happened – but I don’t think you actually got through to Ninjago! You’re only setting yourself up for disappointment.”

Kai huffed and crossed his arms where he floated above the old man. Garmadon had filled in some of the fuzzy blank space in his brain – enough to know who he was and where they were – but he wasn’t very forthcoming. Something about “needing to remember naturally” and “there’s a reason those memories are locked away right now”.

Kai thought that was stupid.

At least he knew where he was now – kind of. Garmadon always looked miserable when he talked about it, but Kai didn’t have that same reference in his mind. The Cursed Realm sounded imposing, sure, but it didn’t give him the same jitters it gave Garmadon.

Garmadon also had someone to miss.

He liked talking about him. He would chat with Kai about his son forever, happily recounting lessons and stories of being a family.

It made Kai’s chest twinge, like maybe he knew that feeling too; like maybe Garmadon wasn’t the only one who should be teary when those conversations ended. Maybe it had to do with his snowball?

“Garmadon,”

The old man sighed below him. “Yes, Kai?”

“Can’t you tell me,”

“Kai…”

He dropped down to eye level with the old man, pleading with his eyes as best he could. “Please? Just a little – maybe it’ll jog something!”

Garmadon sternly frowned at him. “I have told you before, Kai, we should not rush this.” He ignored Kai’s impatient exaggerated groan. “What happened to you was not typical! Frankly, I have no idea what really happened at all!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose; an action Kai was becoming familiar with. “Who knows what could happen if you learn too much too fast – or learn more than you were supposed to!” He let his hand fall to his side. “It could have dire effects on you or even your spirit.”

“Or,” Kai argued. “It could help me get back to Snowball!”

And there was that face again – that pinched look that Garmadon always got when he asked about his snowball. It was similar to the one he wore when talking about his son, but with an added layer of something…else. At this point Kai assumed it was guilt.

“I know I’m missing something important, it’s right there,” he said. “I can almost feel it, and I swear it’s there when I sleep, but the second I wake up,” he snapped his fingers. “It’s gone.

Garmadon let out a heavy sigh. “I am sorry, Kai, I really am, but I can’t help but wonder if the amnesia isn’t a blessing.”

Kai shot him a venomous glare, prompting the man to explain further.

“There is no way out of the Cursed Realm, save for very specific circumstances.” Garmadon explained. “Look at me; reminiscing about a wife and child I will never. See. Again.” His voice cracked on the tail of his sentence, and Kai silently sank next to him.

He stopped to collect himself, and Kai felt a twinge of guilt at the old man’s loss of composure.

He looked up with sad purple eyes. “Kai, this realm’s punishment does not come from agonizing pain or torture.” He gestured to the thick atmosphere around them. “The air is not toxic, the world is open for you to move. The inhabitants are spread out in such a way that they can be avoided, as we have done.”

He was right; they hadn’t really run into anyone this entire time – it was a miracle they had run into each other.

Garmadon shook his head. “No, this realm’s punishment comes from within; not a day will pass that I won’t think of Lloyd and what I had to leave behind, what I will never again see with my own eyes.”

His words rang in Kai’s ears. The idea of eternity hadn’t really set in until now – aimlessly floating, lost in his brain, he hadn’t really been “present” until meeting Garmadon…and even then he hadn’t thought about what being here meant.

Garmadon spoke again, and Kai quietly paid attention.

“I do not mean to discourage you,” he murmured. “But I cannot deny there is a part of me that’s jealous.” They walked in silence for a moment, before he spoke again with a quiet sigh. “Perhaps the First Master is giving you a reprieve, Kai. If you ask me, it’s best to accept it.”

Kai silently considered his words as they moved forward. It was true; he didn’t feel the same sadness Garmadon did.

Was it worth it?


	5. Lense Flare

“Zane, could you pass me a napkin, please?”

Lloyd idly reached for the requested item, only to look up and see Zane staring into the space above Jay’s head.

“Zane?” He gave no response. “Zane!” Lloyd gently shoved the nindroid’s shoulder.

Zane jolted with a gasp, sending his plate flying and a cup of water into Jay’s lap.

Cole laughed at the blue ninja’s predicament before handing him a towel, while Lloyd looked at Zane in confusion.

“Are you okay?”

The nindroid blinked rapidly, and Lloyd frowned at the static sparking in his eyes. “I-I am al-al-alright,” his voice glitched and skipped like a scratched record, deepening Lloyd’s frown and prompting concern from Nya.

“Zane,” He coughed and held up a hand, trying to smile encouragingly. “Zane, has this happening frequently?” He froze for a moment, wide eyed, and avoided Nya’s glare. Cole and Jay had gone quiet, staring at the nindroid. Zane coughed again; static glitched in his eyes. Lloyd’s voice was measured as he spoke again. “Zane, if something’s wrong, then I need you to tell me.”

The nindroid fiddled with his hands.

“Zane…”

“I wanted to believe it was a dream – a hallucination.” He whispered. Lloyd’s face pinched further with worry. “Like the ice dragon.” His eyes flickered; Pixal must have been telling him something. He looked back up at Lloyd. “But I do not believe that is what is going on.”

“Then what is going on, Zane?” Cole’s voice was quiet.

“I did not want to worry you,” He continued. “But…” He fidgeted in place, and Lloyd felt unease rising in his chest. “I think I may be…being contacted.” Zane quietly looked up. “I think it might be Firefly.”

Jay let out a yelp, while Cole spluttered. Lloyd shot a wide-eyed stare at Nya – the water ninja was frozen at the table. “What – I mean – how do you know?”

Zane guiltily stared at his hands on the table. “I do not…” he admitted. “It is, more of a feeling?”

Something worried the back of Lloyd’s brain. “Zane, I don’t mean to be indelicate, but,”

“It is not a malfunction!” the nindroid snapped. “I have told Pixal, and I am telling you, it is real!” He crossed his arms defensively. “At the very least I know for sure it happened.”

Cole spoke up again. “We believe you, Tin Can, just tell us what’s up.” He said gently.

Zane took in a deep breath. “It is like…like when I would dream while in Chen’s dungeons.” He explained. “It is always pitch black – and very, very cold.”

A pit settled in Lloyd’s stomach as the nindroid continued. “I tried calling out, and the first couple of times, nothing happened,” Zane said. “But then…”

A trail of frost began crawling from Zane’s twitchy fingers up his arms. Lloyd took stock of them with a worried look.

“Then, the last couple of times, there was a strange warmth.”

Warm? Like…no. Lloyd shrugged off the thought. It was impossible.

“It is…friendly.” Zane pondered for a moment. “I think. It is like…it recognizes me?”

His breath caught in his chest. Zane always was much more attuned to dreams and the like.

“The strangest part is the familiarity,” Zane murmured. “It is like I know the warmth; but I cannot remember its name.” He looked around the table. “I do not think it is a coincidence; I truly think it could be Firefly.”

Kai. He thinks he’s being visited by Kai.

There’s a quiet pause around the table.

Zane timidly spoke. “I know it sounds outlandish, but,”

“No.”

Lloyd flinched at Nya’s steely voice. Zane looked at her in confusion.

“I am not mistaken, I know it,”

“No.” She said even more harshly. She jolted out of Jay’s gentle reach. “No! I’m done walking on eggshells, done dancing around his questions and pretending nothing’s wrong.”

Lloyd opened his mouth to stop her, but Nya was an unshakable force. “Zane, you’re not seeing anything – and if you are, it’s not your Firefly.”

Zane’s face was a picture of hurt. “Nya, I know what I,”

“No you don’t!” her voice shook.” You don’t know, because we won’t tell you!” Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Lloyd knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

“Nya,”

“Your Firefly isn’t coming back, he’s not visiting you, and he’s not showing up in any visions,” Nya spat. “He isn’t doing any of those things!”

Lloyd watched Zane’s eyes widen. “You do not know that,”

“We just wanted to spare your feelings!” She yelled. “And I’m done! My brother’s gone, he’s not coming back, and whatever it is that you think you’re seeing, it isn’t him!”

Zane’s voice was shellshocked, and Lloyd saw the regret snap in Nya’s eyes.

“You – what do you mean, your brother?”


	6. Short Circuit

Brown sun-kissed skin. Beautiful dark hair tousled in unruly spikes. A wide smile, pulling at scars on his cheeks; teasing amber eyes that promised mischief and determination.

Lips he knew in his core.

The picture shook in his metallic hand. 

“Kai,” he breathed. He looked up at Cole’s nervous brown eyes. “His name was Kai?”

“You called him Firefly,” the black ninja replied. He ran a hand through his black hair with a nervous laugh. “Or Love, if he’d been reckless that day.”

Zane stared at the photograph in his hand. “He was reckless often,” he murmured, tracing the light scars that crisscrossed the face grinning up at him.

Cole heaved out a heavy sigh. “Yeah. Yeah he was.” He nodded. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Usually because he didn’t want someone else getting hurt.” He smiled at a memory Zane could only guess at.

Something uneasy rolled in Zane’s stomach. “Why did you or Pixal, or, or anyone not tell me?”

Cole’s smile dropped.

Pixal’s hologram shifted uneasily in his vision. “I apologize…”

“We didn’t know how,” Cole explained. His voice cracked as he went on. “We all took it hard when it happened, and then we couldn’t find either of you – First Master, Lloyd only got Nya to get out of bed because of the invitation to Chen’s island,” He sank onto the couch. “And we got you back, and not Kai…but you were so…so happy.” He screwed his eyes shut, like he was closing himself to Zane’s confused and hurt face now. “You were so happy. You were content, and we all remembered those weeks after your dad, and,” Cole shook his head. “We thought, if you didn’t remember, and it didn’t have to do with your memory switch…”

“You did not want to hurt me,” Zane finished for him. He met Cole’s tired eyes – had those eyebags been there this entire time? “How could you keep this quiet?”

“Nya doesn’t want to talk about him anyway.” Cole croaked. He shifted back and forth on his feet.

Something heavy ached in Zane’s chest. “And you? Lloyd?” He clenched his hands into fists. “Did you all just…agree to not speak of him?” He strained to find some excuse for what he was hearing.

Cole just sighed. “It’s easier not to talk about him, Tin Can.”

Easier? Easier for them – but he had been asking about his Firefly, he had been looking, aching for him for so long…and he didn’t even know…

“But I asked,” Zane’s voice trembled. “I-I asked, a-a-and all of you,” he glitched with emotion, and his hands shook. “You a-all, e-e-even P-p-pixal, you,” He stumbled backwards, the picture crumpled in his hand.

“Zane, hold on,” Cole stood with his hand up.

“You m-made me believe I-I was m-m-malf-unctioning.” Zane stuttered. Something clicked in his brain, and teary LED eyes met brown. “For your own c-comfort.” 

Cole shook his head, and Pixal’s protests echoed in his mind. “No, Zane,” the black ninja pleaded. “It’s not like that, please, we just,”

“Y-you all knew!” Zane cried.

“Zane, you have to calm down, we meant no harm,”

He cut Pixal off with a hoarse cry. “No!” Cole froze in front of him, and Zane’s voice shook as he continued. “Eject, Pixal.”

“Zane, please,”

“I said, eject.” He snapped. She stood in his peripheral, stunned for a moment.

Her form glitched and faded away from his vision, and he pulled the chip from his neck with a grimace. He pressed it into Cole’s hand. The black ninja’s eyes were still rimmed with red as they met his. He tried to grab Zane’s hand, but the nindroid pulled away.

“Zane, please, don’t go,” he started. He followed Zane out of the room and through the monastery. “I know it sounds bad, but you know I’m bad with words and,” he put a hand on Zane’s shoulder as the nindroid stepped out onto the front steps.

Zane shook his head. “No, Cole.” He ground out, his voice even and dull. “I believe it is best I go.” He picked Cole’s hand up from his shoulder and let it drop.

The monastery wall’s doors reverberated into the night behind him.


End file.
